


Punishment and Reward

by hurricaneprincess



Series: The Commander's Boy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin has a huge butt and erwin wants it, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Except I am ashamed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pervert Erwin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour?, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stripping, Winmin - Freeform, bubble butt, i think, seriously, this is a kinky mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneprincess/pseuds/hurricaneprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is summoned to Erwin's office after Erwin spots his red lace panties.</p><p>When he arrives, Erwin explains - he has to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carefully Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is literally the worst most kinky thing i've ever written, and one of the few times i have ever written smut! i am so, so sorry... don't expect like, anything except fucking. this is just for the fucking. i just wanted to write about armin's juicy bubble butt getting dicked by erwins Gargantuan Monster Cock! with spanking. and lingerie, and rimming. because why not. 
> 
> im going to hell but please enjoy

When Armin received the summons to Erwin's office he was so sure it had to be about the red panties and stockings he knew the commander must have seen. He knew he must have seen them, judging from the wide eyed look on the tall man's face, the mouth Armin dreamed of kissing falling open to pose a question Armin ran from before it could be asked. 

He had gone to his room immediately, ignoring Eren when his friend asked him what was wrong. He brushed him off with surprising ease, making up something about needing to rest despite the rush of blood in his ears.

He was sure Erwin was going to call him to his office and tell him he had been a bad, bad boy and that it wasn't good enough. He would be removed from the survey corps... God, Armin couldn't begin to imagine what horrors awaited him. 

So when he walked into Erwin's office, with only the fire illuminating the cold expression on the older man's face, he had wanted to run. He had also felt his cock get hard, despite himself, at the formidable man he gazed upon. Erwin sat in an armchair, legs spread wide fingers steepled, chin resting on them. His cold blue eyes glinted in the light. Armin was so attracted to his commander it hurt, and he was so ashamed. 

Shame wasn't enough to stop him rubbing himself at night thinking of the commander... Commanding him to strip, commanding him to turn around, commanding him to bend over... Armin wanted him so badly, he knew he was blushing now, wished he hadn't let those inappropriate thoughts enter his head. 

"You... you wanted to see me... Sir." He wish he could make eye contact, but instead he could only look at the floor. He wished he wasn't so weak at a time like this, but he was so scared, and yet so, so aroused. 

"Yes Armin. It came to my attention that you seem to enjoy... Lingerie." Armin's worst fears coming true. His eyes whipped up to look into the commander's steely gaze and he shook like a leaf. Before he could launch into a series of explanations however, Erwin continued, "I think you deserve some punishment for that... Don't worry, you won't have to leave the survey corps. Just allow me to deliver some corporal punishment. That's all."

"I..." Was the commander saying he was going to... Spank him? Because... Armin wasn't sure that was allowed, surely? He didn't raise his concerns though, looking at the narrowed eyes and bushy brows on the commander. "...Okay."

"Good boy." Erwin said, a smirk coming to his lips. At those words Armin's spine shot ramrod straight, and he felt the warmth in his belly intensify. Blood rushed simultaneously to his cheeks and to his cock and he felt light headed. He was so ashamed. 

Erwin stood then, moved to stand before one of the tall windows that overlooked the grassy plains. "Come here, boy." 

Armin stumbled over, unable to resist when the commander called him boy. He knew he shouldn't enjoy that as much as he did - and yet...

He stood before Erwin, then bit a gasp when Erwin kneeled before him. He was sure the bulge in his trousers must be even more obvious now, but Erwin didn’t mention it. 

"I'm going to undress you now, Armin." Armin hadn't imagined this happening in his wildest daydreams, or naughtiest thoughts at night. He had no idea how to feel. He trembled with arousal as Erwin gently unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, so slowly Armin shivered. He wanted him to go faster but he didn't dare speak, didn't dare break the tension that was thick in the air between them. 

Other than Armin's heavy, quivery breathing, and the crackle of the lit fireplace that cast golden light and shadow across the room, it was silent. Erwin's office windows looked over nothing but open land. the curtains were open and, as he was stripped in front of the floor length windows with only the light of the fire and the fading orange light of day to illuminate him, Armin felt so naked. So exposed... 

The larger man removed his shirt now, tenderly as all of his touches were. Erwin was on his knees before Armin, and almost of a height with him - Armin's cock ached to think of how much bigger than him Erwin truly was.

Erwin prompted him gently, "Lift up your feet so I can take your pants off." and Armin did so. "You're such a good boy Armin. Taking orders so well, doing what I need you to. Such a good boy."

It was only when Erwin removed his trousers that Armin realised - he was still wearing the lingerie. His face infused with a blush to match the fabric as Erwin took in his red clad legs and his hard cock pressing obscenely into the biting panty. 

"Fuck... Sir I'm sorry I... Didn't think... I shouldn't have worn this, I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't - "

"Don't worry Armin. You'll have to receive some extra punishment of course, but I forgive you. We all make mistakes. It's only natural to enjoy feeling beautiful... And you do look beautiful in that lingerie."

Clad in only red silk panties and red lacy stockings Armin trembled at these words. The tip of his small cock stood out above the top of the panties it was had gotten so hard, and Erwin gently stroked around the dark red head of it, smiling at the needy whines Armin released in response. 

Erwin continued touching him lightly, stroking fingers over his silk covered cock, then with the other hand tweaking his nipples till they were pebbled, bright red and harder than they'd ever been. Armin's eyes were full of tears he fought to avoid shedding, he felt so good, so desperate. 

"...Please, please please... Erwin. Please..." He didn't even realise he'd been chanting that until Erwin chuckled. 

"What do you want Armin? Please what?" He asked, a gentle but hungry smile on his handsome face. 

Armin didn't know what he wanted - he felt like he was going to be driven out of his mind with lust any moment now... He tried to work out what it was. It didn't take long when he looked at the giant bulge in the front of Erwin's tight white pant.

"I... I want - your... Cock..." His face burnt red to say it out loud, so crude, so dirty, and he blinked rapidly to stop the tears falling. "Erwin please... F - Fuck m - me... Please, I feel so empty... I need your cock..."

"What do you need first, Armin? Before you can have that?"

"To... To be punished..." 

Erwin smiled at the teary, shaking boy before him, red flushed skin emphasised by the red panties and thigh highs he wore, milky white skin revealed at the top. He looked so tasty. So fuckable.

He stroked a long finger up and down Armin's hardness. A pearl of precum beaded at the top of the smaller boys cock and haltingly rolled down his cock, nearly reaching the top of the lace. Erwin caught it on his finger. 

Then he held the finger to the boys mouth, watching entranced, cock hardening even further in his pants as the lush and full cherry red lips opened slowly and a hesitant tongue came out to lick cum off Erwin's finger. Erwin was so aroused by that, he shoved the finger into Armin's mouth, enjoying the way the boys eyes widened further before he acquiesced and instinctively started sucking the thick digit in his mouth. 

"There we go... Get my finger nice and wet now boy. Suck it well." Armin suckled it filthily, the finger well and truly sopping by the time Erwin removed it from his mouth. "Good boy." He loved seeing the shiver that rippled through Armin's body at those words. 

He stood then, loving how Armin's watery eyes followed him up and up as he rose. He turned Armin around, then pushed him gently towards the dark oak desk. The boy quickly got into position, bending himself over the desk so that his gloriously bouncy ass was upturned towards Erwin. 

Armin's slender figure and lightly toned limbs didn't set people up to expect the big, bouncy ass he forced into tight pants every day. The globes were some of, if not the, fattest, fullest that Erwin had ever seen and he loved to admire them from afar, but even more so up close. The pale, bouncing cheeks called for his hand and he would give them what they needed.

He gave the quivering peachy globes a gentle smack, and Armin let out a shocked gasp, breathy and high. Erwin slapped his ass again, over the fabric of the panties but still with enough force for Armin to feel it, and time Armin let out a whimpering moan. Erwin caressed those cheeks, whispering "My filthy boy" into Armin's ear before smacking his ass again. He smacked it again, loving how the juicy cheeks trembled with the aftershock and the shaking of the boys legs. With his large hand he soothed the big trembling behind before his eyes, then gently, adoringly, pulled the red panties that had been stretched taut over fat cheeks down to quivering thighs. The pink of Armin's ass was glorious to him, as was the faint hand marks he could see. He wanted to mark him all over. 

He slapped Armin's ass again, barely leaving time for Armin to finish gasping before delivering another blow. He slapped them again and again, harder and harder each time, and Armin's moans turned into loud grunts, then louder yells, til every SMACK upon his quickly reddening cheeks was accompanied by a scream. 

Erwin kept slapping away, the cheeks bouncing, Armin's legs kicking out wildly behind him, his cries more and more watery. Armin turned his face so that his cheek was against the desk, his long blonde hair pillowed out beneath his head, and Erwin gazed at the tear stained red cheeks and lips that had been bitten swollen and raw, pleased at his work. 

He had hardly begun. 

Armin shook as Erwin gently rubbed the inflamed crimson ass before him, wondering how sore these cheeks would be, imagining the discomfort Armin would face riding a hose the next day. He wondered if the cheeks would bruise. He hoped they would, and that Armin's outrageous bottom would tremble at the memory of his hand slapping away at it hard and fast, reddening those fat cheeks til they glowed. 

Erwin hushed the smaller boy, soothing his hyper sensitive ass as the boys soft sobs worked down to quietness and his tears stopped flowing fast and free. "You were such a good boy while I spanked you. Such a good boy, taking your punishment so well. I'm very proud of you." Armin's eyelids fluttered in pleasure at the praise. "I'll fuck you as a reward shall I?"

Armin nodded so eagerly, shaking with need. His small cock had stayed hard through the entire thing, was leaking precum steadily now. 

Erwin took another moment to admire his handy work, the crimson cheeks covered in his huge hang prints, the ass that stood on trembling slender pale legs before him. He wanted to keep this image in his head for a long time. 

"Armin. I'm going to prepare you now." he said mildly, gently stroking the small of Armin's back. The smaller boy made eye contact with him, watery blue orbs locking onto his. His eyes were full of adoration. Erwin was pleased. Armin blinked rapidly, then whispered "Okay. Please." 

Erwin pulled apart the boys cheeks slowly, enjoying the hiss the boy made as he gripped the tender skin that he had just been abusing. He gazed at the clenching pink hole before him, looking fresh and tight and delicious. He looked for so long, anticipating the wreckage he would make of the tiny, puckered entrance. 

Armin raised himself on a weak elbow, shyly stuttering out "Don't just look it's embarrass - aaAAH!" before his arm collapsed under the pleasure of Erwin's tongue licking a broad stripe up his crack. "Erwin that's - ghhh - that's so - aaahhnn - d... That's so dirty... oh my gosh... Erwin please!" the blonde boy let out a litany of weak protests that quickly dissolved into moans and "Yes! please Erwin! please more!" 

Armin begun to press his hips back onto the mouth that was latched onto and sucking at his slowly loosening hole. "Erwin please fuck me! fuck me please! please please! I'm so ready I need your hard cock now Erwin please! FUCK ME!" he wailed, legs spasming. Then, as Erwin stuck his tongue deep into his virgin asshole, Armin jerked hard, his penis spluttering hot stripes of cum against the side of the dark oak desk he was currently clutching like a lifeboat. His fingers scrabbled for purchase as he came so hard his vision blurred. Erwin suckled his ass hard all the while, forcing Armin into greater and greater heights. 

Erwin removed his tongue from the tight asshole then, latched onto a patch of the abused skin of Armin's ass and began to suck darker marks into it, little hickey bruises to accentuate the hand prints. Armin's ass was going to be a mess, the bruises would last for a while if he the way he was going about them. Armin whined, high pitched and watery, and Erwin could only imagine how the boy would remember this interlude with every twinge of his cheeks. 

When he was done Erwin stood back, letting the smaller boy catch his breath. although his hole was slightly stretched now, Erwin knew his cock was still much too big. He had to have at least 4 fingers in the boys ass before he could plausibly force his cock inside. He wanted to wreck him, but not hurt him. Or, not really. He left the panting, crying boy on his desk, stepping away to get the oils he kept in his bookshelf. 

Walking back, he poured a copious amount of lube onto his hands, then he returned to the boy, whose eyes were glazed with pleasure and whose asshole twitched slightly as he pressed the blunt tip of one wet finger against it. 

"Erwin I don't know if I can take anymore..." Armin groaned, arms splayed in front of him, weak and unable to support him. Only his first orgasm and it had taken so much out of him... Erwin didn’t intend to stop this early though. He knew his boy could take it.

"Don't worry Armin. I know you can." He wasn't even nearly done with him. He wanted to wreck him, to destroy the blonde boy until he was a shaking screaming mess that had forgotten everything except Erwin's name. He couldn't wait to thrust his cock into the hot tight hole he was so lovingly preparing... He knew Armin could take him, would take him, well and loving every minute of it. He believed in the boy, whispered that into his ear in a low gravelly voice and revelled as the shudder that shook down the boys spine following it. The boy was so eager for his approval, his attention, his affection. He was so needy, desperate with it. 

Erwin had noted the hot hungry gaze of the smaller boy from the off, and had known that sooner or later they would end up here, with Armin bent over his desk waiting to be ploughed by him. The stockings were beyond his wildest daydreams but he was glad about the addition to his daydreams. When he had spotted the boy changing and caught sight of the red underwear, he knew he had to wreck him while the boy wore it. He didn’t want Armin to ever be able to look at those red clothes, any red clothes, without remembering what Erwin was going to do to him, how Erwin was going to take him apart. 

Erwin looked at the boy on his desk, skin milky white apart from his blazing red ass and the dark pink flush that had spread down from his face to infuse his freckled shoulders beatifically. Armin's eyes were glistening and watery as they looked back at Erwin, tears gathered on the boys long pale lashes. Erwin's cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. He had been so hard for the boy for so long, he couldn't wait to release his cock, to shove it ruthlessly inside the tiny hole that was waiting so desperately for it, pink and open and wanting. 

Armin let out a quiet whimper and shook his hips slightly. he was well aware of how his huge jelly like cheeks would wobble and shake with the motion. he knew how riled up it got Erwin, had been teasing him with these ass shakes for so long in his clumsy, novice flirtation. He really hadn't needed to try that hard. Just seeing the way his ass pulled the seat of his white pants so taut they seemed at all times on the verge of splitting would have alerted Erwin to the fact that the boys ass was calling his name. 

The boy walked around the base hardly aware of the stares his ass drew, of the mouths that watered at the thought of uncovering those huge juicy cheeks. Unbeknownst to him, Armin's little bubble butt was famous. It turned heads, and Erwin was no exception. 

He pulled the red cheeks apart again, more roughly this time, and Armin let out a little yelp. Slowly, carefully, he pressed the tip of one thick lube covered finger into the boys asshole. 

"You're so tight Armin. So tight and I've only put one finger in your ass. You really have never been fucked before have you." He growled, bending over the boy splayed on his desk, biting the words into his ear. If it was at all possible, Armin flushed even darker as he shook his head. 

Erwin's cock jerked, he was so excited to take the boys innocence, to destroy it, to pull the boy onto his cock and watch his eyes roll into the back of his head as he split him open. He couldn't believe how much he had lucked out coming across Armin. The excuse to fuck him was perfect, a gift sent from gods Erwin didn't believe in. If it was as good as he anticipated, maybe he would even invite Mike to join them, have the small boy split open on two huge cocks at both ends. The image made his cock grow even harder. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Armin. So good." Armin shivered, then his back arched as Erwin quickly thrust in another finger. 

With a scissoring motion Erwin stretched the boys hole, dribbling more lube onto it and then adding a third finger. Any initial discomfort was gone by now, with Armin's cock fully hard again and the boy moaning, thrusting his hips back, his ass onto Erwin's three fingers as they turned into four. 

He was moaning and groaning nonstop now, with interjections of begging; "Erwin please! Please just fuck me it, please!" It was so hot and Erwin was swiftly becoming impatient. He needed the boy on his cock sooner than later.

With a squelch Erwin removed all of his fingers and took a moment to admire the weeping pink asshole before him. "I think you're ready now."

"Yes yes yes - holy shit. Erwin... You..." the boys eyes had bugged out upon laying on Erwin's cock for the first time. 

To Armin, the cock before him was monstrous, thick and long and standing angrily out from Erwin's body for miles. The older man was still fully dressed, with just his angry red cock standing out from his unzipped white pants. The surrounding fabric made it seem even huger, the helmet head purple, a thick angry vein pulsating wrapped around it. "Erwin that can't go in me" His cock was still hard, pressed against the desk with his now dry come on it, but he looked at Erwin's penis simply unable to fathom how it could penetrate his small body, and smaller asshole. "Erwin you're huge!" 

Erwin smiled as he came towards the boy, smoothing his back with gentle hands, "Don't worry Armin, I prepared you well for my cock. I'm aware of its size believe me. Don't be scared." he softly stroked the boys soft skin, watching Armin's long throat - as yet unmarked, something he would have to rectify - work as the boy swallowed his fear. He waited until, with wide eyes and trembling lips, Armin nodded. 

Erwin stood behind him and pulled the red panties fully off of his long legs. He left the stockings on, as he gently stroked his hands up them, before resting them on Armin's hips. 

"Are you ready?" He whispered. 

"...ye - ooooOOH OH HOLY SHIT FUCKING!" The boys agreement turned into an increasingly loud yell as Erwin slowly pressed his giant cock against the hole before him, pushing at it until, despite the resistance, the head popped in. Armin squirmed away from the hot unyielding pressure, hands once again scrabbling for purchase on the desk as the huge weapon breached him. Tears poured from his eyes, which were wide open as the cock firmly, relentlessly pushed into him. "Please please please please please!" He chanted, unsure if he wanted Erwin to get out or not as the pleasure pain of the giant intruder in his ass clouded his brain, left his vision swimming. It didn't stop. Erwin's cock continued breaching him until Armin was sure it had pushed the air from his lungs. He shook, only the giant hot pulsating cock, hard in his ass, so big he was sure it would destroy him, and the huge hot hands gripping his wide hips to ground him. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. 

The intrusion was destroying him. After what felt like years he finally felt the cold metal of a zipper and the cool fabric of Erwin's pants flush against his burning cheeks. Erwin remained still for a while, trying to wait for Armin to adjust. 

"So tight... so fucking tight, so good, I'm so far up in you... fuck you're good. The tightest I've ever had. Love how you look impaled on my cock. Fuck. Can I move? Are you okay?" Erwin's voice in Armin's ear was gravelly, deeper than he had ever heard it. His knees shook. His cock, still mostly hard, beaded with another drop of precum. Erwin was pressed entirely onto him, big and hot and encasing him, the cold of his buttons and the rough texture of his waistcoat defined against Armin's hot naked skin. He felt like his entire world had narrowed to the giant throbbing cock inside of him. It was overwhelming. It was too much. He nodded. 

Erwin pulled out until only the head was left inside Armin then, with no warning, slammed back into the young virgin ass he was deflowering. Armin let out a howl, blood curdling and louder than any of the sounds he had made before. His head jerked back, and Erwin saw only the whites of his eyes as the watery blue eyes rolled back into his head.

Erwin did it again. Armin screamed again, writhing on the end of Erwin's ungodly cock, pressed between the cool wooden desk and the hot body behind him. 

With another thrust, tears were pouring out of Armin's eyes even more, saliva from his gaping mouth. Erwin thrust again. 

With each thrust Erwin's giant weapon stuffed Armin's ass full, the pressure against his prostate blinding, all encompassing; the boy saw stars stars with every brutal thrust from the larger man gripping his hips.

He wasn't sure when he had started, but Erwin could hear the boy trapped beneath him screaming words now, Erwin, please, more, all tripping off his tongue chasing each other out as though the boy had no control over them. Though Erwin could barely see through his lusty haze, he could see the glazed eyes and slack jaw of the younger boy. he was shaking, his hands gripping the edges of Erwin's desk in white fisted grips that seemed to tighten with every one of Erwin's thrusts. Armin's cock was pressed against the desk and, before Erwin even picked up the pace, the smaller boy was coming hard against the desk yet again, sobbing and dribbling through it. 

The boy impaled on Erwin's cock was a mess, well and truly wrecked. He looked as though he had been torn apart, split open on Erwin's desk. 

"Please, please Erwin it's so much it hurts please" Cried the over sensitive boy, soft cock shaking with each thrust Erwin delivered. 

Erwin continued pounding into the hot tight ass that clutched his cock. He stroked Armin's sweaty blond locks, petted the flushed skin and tear sodden face. His thrusts increased in speed and vigour as he continued rutting away, and Armin nearly lost his mind with pleasure and pain at the oversensitivity, his cock trying weakly to jerk back to hardness. He wasn't sure if he wanted more or to get away, if he wanted to be empty or full. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be free from the giant cock inside him, or if that was even possible anymore. 

The room filled with a crescendo of screams from the smaller boy, grunts from the older, and the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin and fabric since Erwin still hadn't fully disrobed. The wooden desk groaned with each thrust, the room filled with the heady musk of sweat and sex and lube and tears.

Armin's screams continued to punctuate each thrust.

Erwin fucked the boy harder and harder still, and finally, once again the boys cock filled up with blood, the boy crying and sobbing all the while. Erwin's fucking grew still, forcing his weapon in and out of Armin's small body brutally, until finally the boy came again, almost entirely dry this time. The rippling clenches of the rim stretched tight around his cock, and the swollen red mouth stretched open in a silent scream, finally sent Erwin over the edge. He pulled out of the younger boy just in time to come ropes of hot white seed all over his flaming red ass, gaping hole and quivering legs.

Armin passed out, legs hardly supporting him. Erwin gently lifted the boy and walked through with him into his bedroom, where he loving placed the boy, cum covered, red, and truly fucked out, on his bed. He stroked the blondes soft hair as he lay next to him, already anticipating the bath they would share when he woke... already anticipating how much Mike would enjoy this boy... Erwin's boy.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of aftercare, with a blowjob to say thanks.

Erwin looked at the naked boy unconscious beside him, and felt full of some savage pleasure. Placing a heavy hand on the soft curve of spine covered in pale skin, he peeled back the covers to admire the mess he had made of little Armin Arlert. The blonde was pale, despite time spend outside, and now bathed in the moonlight that spilt, illuminating, through the windows of Erwin's bedroom, it was highlighted. The milky whiteness of his skin made the bright redness of his ass stand out even further. Erwin felt like the heat rising from the abused bottom was nearly visible it was so great. He felt like if he cracked an egg on Armin's plump ass just then, it would cook. 

He wanted the boy to feel this, and him, for a while to come. He didn't, particularly, want to permanently scar him. So Erwin stood, letting the sheets fall from his now naked body, and went to his shelf. He got the soft salve he so rarely employed and returned to where Armin still lay, breathing deeply. Erwin didn't plan to call the boy back again before at least a week had passed, and he hoped some marks would still be visible by then. If he could have, Erwin would have kept the boy in his room whenever he was there. That would motivate him to work... Knowing his boy was lying on silk sheets with his ass in the air waiting to be fucked raw. Distract him maybe, but motivate him too. 

That wasn't an option however. He couldn't let it become public knowledge that he enjoyed fucking the ripe, nubile asses of his young troop. That wouldn't do at all. So he would wait, patiently, until later to revise the destruction of Armin Arlert. But he would have his fun. Definitely. 

For now, Erwin knelt over the boy, knees either side of his hips, and he uncapped the bottle, covering both his hands in the cream. Once they were covered in the cool stuff, he tried to, as lightly as possible, apply them to Armin's ass. The boy still hissed and winced, squirming even in his sleep. "Sssh now," Erwin whispered, though sure the boy couldn't hear him. "This is to make it better." This particular salve wouldn't stop all the bruising, would stop hardly any of the sensitivity, but that wasn't what Erwin wanted anyway. He wanted the boy to remember what it felt like to be under his hand every time he sat, every day as he dressed and undressed, pulling his wincing ass into his clothes. 

Erwin rubbed the salve into the boys cheeks, hands roaming across them occasionally gripping tighter than he knew he probably should, judging from the keens the boy let out accordingly. He was stunned at how the boy didn't wake despite his ministrations. He'd really worked him over. Once the salve had been well rubbed in, Erwin moved off of the boy, stroking mussed hair away from his face to look at the fluttering lashes and trembling lips. Those lips... He wondered if he could make use of them today. 

-

Armin came to lying on Erwin's lush master bed, the other man lying on his side staring at him with a hot, heavy lidded gaze. He blushed to be the recipient of it. He lay on his front, and even still the feathery quilt on the bed was too much stimulation for his oversensitive ass cheeks.

"Armin. How are you feeling?" Came the low grumble, like the grinding of rocks. Erwin looked different naked, with tousled hair, softer around the edges. His eyes still held a sharp glint however. He was still so clearly a predator. Armin shivered. 

Armin took a moment to consider the question. How was he feeling? Raw mostly. The skin of his ass burned and his asshole was burning, wide open and wanting. So... Empty. He was still wearing the stockings though there had been ladders ripped into them at some point. His legs inside them were exhausted, muscles fatigued. His face itched with dried tears and his fingers burned from the way they had scrabbled at the wooden desk earlier. "I feel... Tired. But... Good." That was true. He felt sated, relaxed through and through, thoroughly worked over but in the best possible way. 

"Good. We can rest a while longer." Replied the older man mildly, his hand stroking up and down Armin's spine kindly avoiding going below the curve of his ass. 

After a while of just lying there, Erwin had picked Armin up and taken him to his private bathroom. He'd filled the bath with warm water and tenderly sat in it with Armin lying on the bigger man, so as not to have his raw bottom seated on the cool marble. He lay on the older man boneless; utterly exhausted, aching in places he never knew could be reached before Erwin's huge cock had reached them. The older man rubbed slow circles into Armin's back, occasionally onto his abused bottom. Despite the softness, any touches to his bottom made Armin wail - Erwin had truly punished him well. There was no way he would forget this... Or make the same mistake twice. He wouldn't let Erwin see his lingerie again... Unless he asked. Armin didn't know what would follow this... 

The idea of another round of punishment made his ass burn with phantom smacks. He wasn't sure he could take it again. 

He wasn't sure he could take Erwin's cock again either. But he might have to... Where he was, lying pressed against Erwin's front with the man's muscular arms wrapped around him, he could feel the soft cock as it slowly but surely began to grow harder and harder, where it was pressed against his toned stomach. His asshole was still gaping, clenching and unclenching in the water, around the memory of the penetration he had experienced so recently. 

"Erwin... You're..." He began, but Erwin hushed him with a kiss. The first kiss they'd shared despite everything they'd done. Armin's first ever kiss. 

He had imagined this before. Always with boys, and men. There was a time when he had hoped his first kiss would go to Eren... His best friend, the passionate, angry, oh so protective friend that came to his rescue time and time again. He'd thought it would be hot, wild like in the pink romance novels he read without letting anyone see the covers. He'd imagined rough and fierce. He'd imagined the kiss would come before the fucking. So he was a romantic? In a world like theirs you had to be able to dream... But never in his dreams did he really believe he would kiss a man like Erwin Smith. 

The mouth pressed against his was softer than he'd imagined, what with the hard line it usually formed. Erwin kissed him lightly at first, just a sweet pressing of lips, then lightly harder. Armin tried to respond in turn, tried to put his passion and need into a kiss, and one of Erwin's wet hands came up to hold his jaw, his cheek. The force of Erwin's lips grew, and his mouth opened in surprise. The kiss grew dirtier, filthy as open mouth pressed into open mouth. Erwin's tongue entered Armin's mouth, hot and invasive, thrusting in in a faint recreation of Erwin's cock into Armin's ass earlier. Armin's hands gripped at Erwin's slippery naked shoulders as his head was tipped back to deepen the kids even further. 

Erwin kissed him like he gave orders, forceful, powerful, overwhelming. His huge hands roamed up and down aims back, burning hot on Armin's naked skin. Armin wanted to be as close to his commander as physically possible - he was so hungry for him. Desperate for his commander. And he'd only been fucked once...

Armin moaned under Erwin's passionate kiss, then harder when the older man's hand slipped down his back and under the water to gently caress his still burning cheeks. Erwin took a handful of Armin's ass, abused as it was, and squeezed, causing Armin to yelp into his mouth. Erwin bit on Armin's lower lip then, making Armin moan even more, and the hand on his face moved up to tangle in his long blonde hair, gently caressing his scalp. Once again Erwin dealt pain and pleasure simultaneously, and with such a masterful hand. Once again, despite coming three times earlier, Armin was hard. When Erwin finally broke the kiss, Armin was panting and trembling. He was hard from just a kiss. But Erwin's cock, pressing like a rock into his stomach, was hard as well. 

"Erwin I don't know if I can... Take you again."

Erwin looked at him with an inscrutable gaze, eyes cold blue under hooded lids. "Maybe not just yet," the older man said finally, and Armin sagged with relief before he continued, "But there are other ways you can pleasure me." 

Armin blinked wide eyes at the commander, eyebrows lightly scrunched, mouth forming a soft 'O' of confusion. Did the commander want him to use his hand? He posed the question and Erwin chuckled.

The older man took his hand from where it had been caressing the back of Armin's neck and lifted long fingers to Armin's lips. "No, Armin. Not your hand." Even with the fingers pressed to his lips it took Armin's brain, sluggish from the earlier fucking, a moment to work it out. His eyes widened when he did though. 

"You want... My mouth? On... Your cock?" He whispered, trying to imagine the huge hot stick entering his mouth. He wasn't sure about that. "I've never done that before sir..." Armin was sure he felt Erwin's cock jump slightly when he said sir. 

"Don't worry. You can pick it up - you're a fast learner I know you can my boy." Then he stood, the now chilly water pouring off his body and into the basin. Armin took the chance to finally admire his commanders body. He was heavily muscled, arms and thighs thick, calves strong and shoulders broad. His chest was hard, looking hewn from rock. He looked, to Armin, much like the gods in books he had read. Golden skinned, golden haired and brilliant. Armin could imagine working his cock to this mental image later. 

Erwin stepped out of the bath, then reached in and lifted Armin in his arms, moving swiftly back to his bedroom. He looked for a moment between his bed and the lit fireplace before clearly making a choice. He carefully placed Armin on the rug - fur of some kind Armin was sure - before the fireplace, and then himself sat in the armchair angled towards the fire. He was naked now, sat with his huge hard cock standing straight upwards, and yet he still looked regal, intimidating. Just as much the leader without clothes as he was with them. He crooked a finger towards the boy on his rug, and Armin, enchanted, crawled over to him on hands and knees, a sight that clearly pleased the older man. Armin's wet blonde hair began to curl where it hung down his neck, drying slowly from the heat of the fire. He crawled over to the commander, til he was between the older man's spread thighs, then raised himself onto his knees. 

Now, he was of a level with the giant cock that had earlier destroyed his innocence and wrecked his ass. It still looked so intimating, dark and full of blood, throbbing slightly. He wasn't clear on how it had possibly been stuffed into his ass with any success. But the ache he could still feel in his ass proved it had been. He looked up at Erwin unsure of what to do here. "Do I... Erwin... Sir, please tell me what to do... Tell me how to ple... Pleasure you... Sir..." He whispered, wide eyes locked onto thin ones above him. 

Erwin smiled then, a small smirk that looked less than kind, and took a hand from the armchair to softly stroke Armin's hair. His large hand cupped the back of Armin's blonde head, and kindly pushed him forwards. Armin got the hint quickly, shuffling til he was as close as he could get. "Kiss my cock." Came Erwin's voice. Armin couldn't look up to him, couldn't tear his eyes away from the pulsating penis before them. He ducked his head towards it, then hesitantly, slowly, pressed wetted lips against the purple head. He kissed the head of Erwin's cock, pressing his lips to it all over slow and chaste at first until Erwin's hand once again pushed his head towards it and the older man muttered, "Open your mouth now boy." 

Armin pushed his lips onto the head of the penis, then his lips lowly parted over it, allowing the head to slip into his mouth. It was hot, hotter than he had realised just pressing lips against it. He went slightly lower, then stopped, noting that his lips were already stretched wide around it. He could taste a salty, slightly bitter taste in his mouth. He... Liked it. He knew it was cum, and that surely he shouldn't enjoy it? But he did. He wanted to taste more and more of Erwin's cum, and the underlying musk that was just the muscular man Armin was pleasuring just then. That distinctive taste that was just... Erwin's hot skin. 

The older man's hand guided him up now, then down again until Armin picked it up and established a little bopping routine of his own, going up and down. "Try and take more, Armin." Armin did so, managing to get a bit more of the fat cock into his mouth. His jaw was beginning to ache, and dribbles of spit ran down the sides of the cock he was sucking on. 

He bobbed now, before trying to take more and more of the cock into his mouth. He hadn't taken even half of it before his throat was closing, and he was gagging, chocking on Erwin's member. His mouth slid off the cock and he took a moment to compose himself while Erwin stroked soft circles into the back of his neck. 

"It's okay Armin." Cane Erwin's voice, surprisingly soft, from above the younger boys head. "You're doing well for a first attempt. I'm proud of you." 

After a short pause, with those words of encouragement, Armin rallied and took his commanders cock into his mouth again. He wanted to be a good boy, wanted to please his commander well. He didn't want this to be the last time he spent time in his leaders bedroom, on his knees before the fireplace m... Although his ass ached now, he knew he would want to be fucked by that monster cock again. So he had to do his best. Had to show the commander that he was a good boy, one who deserved to be fucked well. He had to earn it. He tried to take as much of the throbbing meat into his mouth as he could, stretching his lips wide as they would go despite the burn in his jaw. He couldn't even go half way down still, not before his throat tried to close up. He pressed his tongue against the throbbing cock, bobbed his head up and down, tried his best. 

It was clear to Erwin that Armin had never sucked cock before, but far from feeling disappointment, being the first man to breach those virgin lips made Erwin's cock pulse with excitement. He was fairly sure he had taken the boys first kiss as well, and like a predator he was glad with his gains. By the time Erwin was done with him there would be no firsts left to take. And he would make a skilful cock sucker of the boy yet. The juicy red lips wrapped tight around his cock were made to suck cock after all. They stretched obscenely, a picture that spoke as clearly as the reddened and abused skin of Armin's ass of sheer debauchery. 

He could just imagine the day when Armin would be faced with his cock and be able to take it, take all of it, til his nose was buried in Erwin's crotch and Erwin's monster cock was all the way down his throat. He couldn't wait. For now, he admired the teary eyes that looked up at him, the swollen lips that were clamped tight around his cock. He almost wished somebody else could see this. He knew mike would appreciate the image. But not yet. He wanted to keep his boy all to himself for now. 

Erwin loved being caught in the tight wet head of the boys mouth, even if he could only take about a third of Erwin's cock thus far. It was his first time, Erwin couldn't expect too much from him. He was a reasonable man. As it was, this was doing the job nicely. Armin bopped up and down on his cock, lashes fluttering prettily, mouth becoming even more red and swollen. Erwin was definitely enjoying the sight. He used his hand to lift Armin from his cock, pulled him back with a hand gripped on his drying blonde curls. Armin's wet blue eyes gazed up at him, and he smiled, bent down to press a soft kiss to the boys lips. 

When he pulled back Armin asked, "Am I being good commander? Do you like what I'm doing?" In a soft tone, jaw clearly aching as it formed the words. 

"Yes Armin, you've been a very good boy. Doing very well." Armin's cheeks flushed red at the praise and he ducked his head. Still so modest even now as he lovingly sucked the cock that had just fucked his ass. "I want you to use your hands on what you can't take into your mouth." 

Armin quickly returned to sucking his cock, then placed his hands on it. Despite taking as much into his mouth as he could he could still fit two hands on it, and it occurred to him that this spoke more of the size of Erwin's cock than his skill in sucking it. Despite that, he was better at this, holding cocks and squeezing them. He had one of his own, and he knew what to do when it came to hands. The added pressure alongside the wet grip of his lips worked groans of pleasure out of the older man's mouth. 

"Good boy Armin. Good boy." 

Armin worked at the dick, small hands squeezing, mouth sucking, a Erwin groaned in pleasure above him, grunting slightly. Then Erwin's large hand, the one gripping his hair, tightened and lifted Armin's face off of the cock. Erwin grasped his own cock then, and in a few quick strokes he was coming on the face of the boy in front of him. The hot white ropes of cum landed on the boys cherry red lips, in his slightly open mouth, on freckled cheeks and even some in his blonde hair.

Armin looked wrecked yet again. 

"Stand, Armin." 

Armin did as he was told, standing up on shaking legs. Then to his surprise Erwin's hands both lightly gripped his ass - making him gasp slightly in pain - and Erwin took his hard cock into his mouth in one quick movement. Then Armin really yelled. He was so aroused he knew he couldn't last long, not with the tight wet heat of Erwin's mouth around him. 

He was soon at his limit, and when he began to come Erwin just sucked harder, sucking him through it until Armin was whining and pushing away due to over sensitivity. When Erwin let go of his ass, Armin simply slid down onto the ground, his legs unable to support him anymore. He clutched Erwin's leg, sat in a heap on the carpet. 

Erwin's hand gently stroked his head. "Good boy Armin. You're so good. My good boy aren't you?" 

"Yes Erwin... Yes... Commander Smith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i continued this but i did and im crying so i'll upload this before i chicken out! tell me if either a) a sequel with Eren seeing Erwin and Armin or b) Mike/Erwin/Armin would be a good idea...

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any typos :)


End file.
